


Secret Keepers

by jackson_nicole



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 16:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7690996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackson_nicole/pseuds/jackson_nicole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>****I make mention of gypsy culture, but I've tried to make it as vauge or general as possible. I do not wish to offend anyone so if you see something that is said wrong please send me a message to let me know what to fix and how. <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Gracie

Crissa slammed back against the wall, breathing hard and reloading her shotgun.

“Dammit! This son of a bitch just won’t die.” She whispered. A young, girl stood beside her, listening. The girl had long chocolate brown hair and pale blue eyes. Her features were somewhat sunken in her pale skin. Freckles scattered over the bridge of her nose and across her cheeks. She somewhat resembled Crissa, the main difference being Crissa’s shoulder length black hair and green eyes settling on her sun-kissed, freckled skin.

“Ghosts are already dead, Crissa.” She whispered to her. Crissa gave her a look before she cocked the gun and slowly tuned the corner, but the ghost was gone. Crissa blinked and her breath hitched.

“Stay by me, Gracie…” Crissa said. The two looked around as Crissa scanned the room with her gun. She dug through her pocket and pulled out her EMF meter. “Come on, jackass...You can’t hide forever…”

The girls heard movement in the next room. Crissa turned off the EMF and shoved it into her pocket, as the pair inched towards the open doorway.

“Crissa…” Gracie whispered, clinging to Crissa’s jacket. Crissa ignored her. “Crissa.”

Hushed voices sounded from the other side of the doorway, prompting Crissa to, gently, set down her gun and pull out a silver knife from her hip. Dark figures turned the corner and Crissa lunged at them, but the first figure turned and grabbed her wrist, turning her and pinning her against the wall.

“Nice try.” The figure said, in a deep voice. In the dim light, Crissa saw a corner of his mouth turn up in a smirk. Crissa smirked, slightly, then slammed her head back, connecting with his. The figure released her, stumbling back, groaning and holding his face. She turned and went for him again, but the second, taller figure came up behind her, grabbing her arms, causing her to drop her knife. Her arms were pinned behind her back as the first figure came back at her, as she struggled.

“Get the hell off me!” Cissa shouted. Hidden in the corner, Crissa caught the sight of Gracie cowering.

“So you can try to kills up again? No.” The first figure said. “I don’t think so.”

The first figure shined a light in her face, almost blinding her. Crissa whimpered and moved her face away, her hair falling to block the light. He grabbed her face and moved it to face him. Crissa tossed her hair out of her face, glaring at him. As she stared right into the light, his face was half covered in shadow, but she saw it change and he dropped his hand and stepped back.

“Rumni?” Crissa shifted, her eyes adjusting as he lowered the light. “Crissa?”

Crissa blinked as she recognized him.

“Dean? Dean Winchester? She pulled away and turned to the man behind her. “Sam? Dean, Sam...What are you doing here?”

“We could as you the same thing.” Dean said. Crissa sighed.

“Obviously, I’m working a case.” She said, pushing past them, reaching to grab her gun. She bent to pick up her knife and Dean’s eyes quickly roamed over the sight, smirking to himself. Crissa slid the knife into its’ sheath as she turned to them.

“So are we.” Dean said.

“This is my case. I’ve been working it for 3 days now.” She said.

“Doesn’t look like you’re doing the best job.” Dean said, smirking. Sam gave his brother a look, a small smirk on his face.

“Dean…” Sam warned, though thoroughly amused by what he knew was coming. Crissa got closer, pressing against him and pushing him back, slightly.

“Don’t start with me, Winchester. If I remember correctly, last time I saw you, I promised to make your face part of my tires.” She said, glaring at him. Dean chuckled.

“Sweetheart, I’d love to see you try.” He said. Sam pushed his way between them, pulling dean back.

“Okay, enough.” Sam said, giving his brother’s chest a firm pat. “Look, can’t we work this case together?”

“I’ve been on this for 3 days. I don’t need you screwing up my case.” She said. Sam opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off as he suddenly flew backwards, crashing through the walls.

“Sam!” Both Crissa and Dean shouted. The pair ran after him, Gracie following close by. Sam flew back and slammed against the wall, pinned, 3 feet from the floor. As the trio reached him, the ghost materialized in front of them, clutching Sam’s throat. They skidded to a halt, as Crissa raised her gun.

“Don’t! You could hit, Sam!” Dean shouted, grabbing her gun. Crissa pulled the gun from his grasp.

“I know how to aim, Dean!” She said. The ghost smirked and laughed. She wore a blood stained white dress, that was torn near to shreds. Her hands were covered in blood, nails missing. Her dark hair hung, stringy, down her pale face. Crissa cocked the gun and shot.

“Sam!” Dean shouted. The ghost dissipated and Sam dropped, gasping. Crissa and Dean ran to him as Sam sat up, holding his stomach.

“Sammy? Hey. Are you okay?” Dean asked. Sam winced, still holding his stomach, as they helped him up.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Sam groaned. “Now I know how you felt when I shot you.”

Crissa smirked and said, “You shot him with a rock salt round?”

Dean gave her a look as she snickered.

“I was possessed by an asylum doctor’s ghost when I shot him.” Sam said.

“You still shot him.” Crissa said. Dean opened his mouth to respond, but Sam cut him off.

“Look, I’m fine. Now can we focus on this ghost?” Sam said.

“I don’t know how to kill it at this point.” Crissa said, irritation and frustration taking over her face.

“Did you salt and burn the bones?” Dean asked.

“Yes. But the family said there’s...A locket or some sort of pendant that’s still here that she could be connected to, but I can’t find it.” She said. “Mainly because she’s keeping me downstairs and in one room.”

“Okay, well, let’s split up. She can't follow us all.” Sam said. Crissa nodded.

“Crissa.” Gracie rushed down the stairs and went to her. “Check upstairs. Third bedroom. The vanity dresser. First drawer on the top.”

Crissa nodded as the boys headed to the stairs.

“Stay here and wait for me, Gracie.” Crissa whispered. “Sam. Dean.”

Crissa went to them and said, “Let me go upstairs. I haven’t been able to root through it.”

“Be careful, okay?” Sam said.

“You shouldn’t go alone, Crissa. What if she goes after you?” Dean asked. Crissa gave a soft scoff.

“I’m fine, Dean.” Crissa started up the stairs, when Dean grabbed her arm. Crissa whirled her head around and glared at him.

“Hey. We haven’t seen you in a few years, okay? And the last time we saw you, you were still a rookie. So you’re not going alone.” He said. Crissa took a step down and got in his face.

“Guys...Jesus…” Sam said, sighing.

“You have no idea what I’ve been through in the last 6 years. I know how to hunt. I know what I’m doing.” She hissed at him. Sam came down the stairs and put a calming hand on Crissa’s shoulder.

“Rumni, just let him come with you, okay? Just to be safe. Rumni?” Sam asked.

“Crissa, I can go with Sam?” Gracie offered from the other room, poking her head around the corner, watching. Without breaking her glare with Dean, Crissa nodded, in response to both Sam and Gracie. Sam nodded and went back down the stairs and began to root around, Gracie tagging along. Crissa sighed and turned to go back up the stairs, Dean hot on her tail.

Crissa and Dean reached the top and looked down each side of the hall.

“Where should we start?” Dean asked. Crissa’s mind went scrambling for an excuse. She didn’t want the elder Winchester questioning her on how she knew where the locket/pendant was, but she also knew he’d never leave her side unless she finagled her way through it. “Rumni?”

Dean’s voice brought her from her thoughts and she turned to him.

“We’ll cover more ground if we split up.” She didn’t wait for his response before adding, “We’re on the same floor, Dean. If I need you, I’ll holler, okay?”

Dean sighed and said, “Fine.”

“Start in the first room, I’ll start in the last, we’ll meet in the middle, okay?” Crissa said. Dean nodded and trudged into the first room. Crissa gave a small, relieved sigh and went straight to the third bedroom.

Crissa slowly entered the room, knowing the ghost would come after her more than the boys. Letting her shotgun guide her, she wished Gracie was with her as she inched her way to the dresser. She pulled open the top drawer, slowly, and felt around. A cold, metal, studded circular something met her fingers and she grabbed it, slowly pulling it out. Crissa held a round, bronze amulet with the shape of a jeweled star on one side and a Celtic triangle on the other.

Crissa let out a soft sigh as she slid the amulet into her pocket and turned. When she turned, the ghost stood behind her. Crissa opened her mouth to scream, but the ghost’s hands closed around her throat.

“De…!” Was all she could manage before the ghost’s screaming covered her gasping.  Fortunately for her, Dean walked in, just as Crissa’s vision went blurry.

“Rumni!” Dean shouted, raising her gun. Crissa let out small, soft, choked squeaks and gasps as she clawed at the invisible hands, to no avail. Dean hesitated, not wanting to blast Crissa full of rock salt.

Crissa managed a small and gasped, “Dean. Do it.”

Dean nodded, cocked his gun and shot. The rock salt tore through the ghost, making her emit a God-awful screech, and lodged itself into Crissa’s stomach. The ghost disappeared and Crissa dropped, holding her stomach and throat, gasping for air and whimpering. Dean rushed to her as Sam came bounding up the stairs.

“Rumni? Rum. Hey, look at me.” Dean said, taking her face, gently, into his hands. Sam rushed over, followed by a very concerned Gracie.

“Rumni? Is she okay?” Sam asked. “What happened?”

“The ghost. It was choking her. I had to shoo.” Dean said.

“Crissa.” Gracie squeaked. Crissa shook her head and slowly blinked her eyes open.

“I’m fine.” Crissa said, hoarsely, more to appease Gracie than Sam or Dean.

“Come on. We’ve got to get out of here.” Sam said, gathering Crissa in his arms, wincing at his own pain from his own rock salt wounds.

“Sam…” Dean warned.

“I’m fine, Dean. Find the locket.” Sam said.

“Amulet.” Crissa said, pulling the amulet from her pocket. “I have it. I don’t know what to do with it yet, but we need to put it in a salt lined box until we can destroy it properly.”

“Shh. Don’t talk.” Sam said.

“Crissa.” Gracie said, louder, tears brightening her pale blue eyes.

“I’m fine. Just get me to my car.” She said.

“You’re in no shape to drive.” Sam said, as the group went downstairs and hurried out of the house.

“You got shot too, Sam.”

“And you got choked, too.” Sam said.

“You didn’t almost blackout.” Crissa said.

“Exactly.” Sam said. Crissa sighed and squirmed around in Sam’s arms until he set her down, pushing through the pain that shot through her with every move. “Rumni…”

“Please cut down on the ‘Rumni’ okay? You two are the only ones that call me that and it’s feeling a bit overdone.” Crissa said. “Just follow me to my motel, okay?”

Crissa went to her car, where Gracie already sat, waiting. The brothers glanced at each other before following her down the path from the house.

“There’s no point in arguing with her, Sam.” Dean said, going to the Impala. Sam sighed and followed Crissa as she got into her truck. He leaned against the open passenger window and said, “Just be careful, Crissa, okay?”

Crissa gave him a soft smile. “Sam, I’ll be fine.”

Sam smiled back and went to the Impala as Crissa took off, Dean following close behind.

“Why do they call you Rumni, Crissa?” Gracie asked.

“Because I’m Romanichal. A gypsy.” Crissa said, not taking her eyes from the road. Gracie looked at her.

“You are?” Crissa sighed.

“My traditions died when my family did. I only have a few things left.” She said.

“What happened?”

“Demons. My family was very superstitious, but what we thought was a cleansing ritual was a summoning. One of our enemies set us up.” Hot tears slowly trickled down her face as she spoke, every painful memory burning through her. The screams of her family echoing in her mind. Gracie shifted in her seat and looked away. Crissa sniffed and wiped her face as she pulled into the motel parking lot. “Go wait in the room, Gracie. I’ll be in after I talk to them.”

Gracie nodded and moved to get out, but stopped. She turned to Crissa and said, “Don’t let them hurt me, Crissa.”

  
Crissa gave her a small smile and said, “They won’t, Gracie. I promise.”


	2. Crissa

Crissa sat on the hood of her car as she waited for the boys to pull in. Gracie watched from the window, wanting to know what was going on, but a quick, sharp glare from Crissa and she closed the curtains and went to her bed. Crissa leaned back against the windshield and closed her eyes, her memories flooding into her. Her thoughts were shattered by a hand on her shoulder. Her eyes snapped open and she grabbed the hand on her shoulder, readying herself to fling whoever had her over the hood, but another hand grabbed her wrist. Crissa turned and saw Dean standing next to her. Crissa let him go, as Dean let her go, and she sighed and sat up, sliding down from the car.

“Sorry.” Crissa said.

“What are you doing? You’re hurt, you shouldn’t be climbing on a car…” Dean said. Crissa gave him a look.

“Now you care?” She said.

“Let’s not start? We’re both injured and we still have a possessed amulet in our possession we need to deal with?” Sam said. Crissa reached into her car and pulled out a small box, handing it to Sam.

“It’s in a salt lined box. She won’t be appearing anytime soon.” She said. Sam blinked, then smiled, impressed.

“So can’t we just bury it and let it be done?” Dean asked, going to his and Sam’s room, Crissa following.

“No, because you never know when some delinquent kids will come along and dig it up. And then we’re right back here trying to find the amulet to destroy it. It’s staying in the box until we can destroy it properly.” Crissa said, following the boys in and sinking into a chair.

“Don’t get comfy.” Sam said, digging through his bag and pulling out a first aid kit. Crissa sighed. “Don’t start.”

“Sam, I’m fine. You think I haven’t taken rock salt to the stomach, face, what have you, before?” She said. Sam and Dean stopped what they were doing and looked at her.

“You’ve taken a rock salt round to the face.” Dean half stated, half asked, shocked. Crissa gave a soft chuckle and tossed her hair to one side, exposing her face and the small scars that scattered across her cheek.

“Shows how much you pay attention. I had to be rushed to the hospital and was there for 3 days.” Crissa said.

Sam held up the kit and shook it slightly. “All the more reason for me to check you out.” He said. Crissa sighed and went to him.

“Fine.” She said. Sam pointed on the bed and said, “Lay back.”

Crissa sat and leaned against the headboard, pulling her shirt off. Sam smirked and chuckled.

“Didn’t ask for that, but alright.” Sam said. Crissa wanted to respond, but she waited a moment and watched Sam’s face change as he got closer and saw the scars on her stomach and sides. “Oh, my God.”

Dean looked over and blinked, his eyes widening, then looked at Crissa. Crissa crossed her arms over her chest and looked away, not making eye contact with them.

“I told you, you don’t know what I’ve been through the last 6 years…” She said, softly. Sam glanced over at his brother and gave a soft sigh. Dean shook his head and looked away, rubbing his hands over his face. Sam shifted, sitting next to her, and went to work picking out bits of rock salt and cleaning her up. When he was done, Crissa quickly pulled on her shirt and moved to the chair.

“Criss, go get some sleep, okay? We can figure this out in the morning.” Sam said.

“No. I want this done.” Crissa said, grabbing the box and opening it.

“Um, are you sure you want to do that?” Dean asked, slowly reaching a hand to grasp his shotgun.

“Calm down. As long as it’s not removed from the box, the salt works. Can I borrow a laptop?” Crissa asked, looking at Sam. Sam chuckled and nodded to the table.

“Across from you.” He said. Crissa pulled the laptop to her, opened it and began searching as the boys changed.

An hour went by with all three of them either making calls, looking through books or searching the internet.

“Anything?” Dean asked, hanging up from his phone call, crossing a name off his notepad and flopping back.

“Nothing so far.” Sam said, continuing to leaf through his book.

“I’m getting a lot of stuff, but nothing solid.” Crissa said, sitting back and rubbing her face. Sam looked over at her and set his book on the table.

“What do you got?” He asked. Crissa sighed and ran a hand through her hair, slumping against her arm.

“The Celtic triangle means a lot of things, depending on how you use it, the star is a pentagram...These two symbols, the way they’re used, they cancel each other out. I think the only way we do this is to melt it down.” She said, stifling a yawn. Sam chuckled.

“Crissa, go sleep. We can figure this out tomorrow.” Sam said. Crissa looked at her watch and said, “It is tomorrow.”

Sam chuckled and stood, going to her and helping her up. “Go get some sleep.” He said. Crissa sighed and left. Sam shut and locked the door, rubbing his hands over his face.

“What the hell happened to her, Sammy?” Dean asked, watching her pass the window, then looking at his brother. Sam turned and sighed.

“I don’t know. But don’t go pushing her. Remember what happened last time?” He said, giving his brother a knowing look. Dean scrunched up his face and put a hand to his side, suddenly feeling a ghost pain of the last time they met. Long story, short, Dean and Crissa were in the middle of a heated disagreement during an active hunt, and Dean got shot. Grazed his side, but then again, Crissa knows how to shoot without killing or seriously injuring.

“Yeah, I’d rather not go down that road again…” Dean said. He shifted and moved to the edge of the bed. “Sam, did you see her? All those scars…”

Sam sunk down on his own bed and sighed, nodding. “I know.”

“What happened? That was a lot of scars. That wasn’t rock salt rounds to the gut. Someone took a knife to her or something.” Dean said. Sam laid back and sighed.

“Leave it alone for now, Dean. She’ll tell us in her own time.” Sam said. Dean sighed and turned off the light, the brothers slowly falling asleep.

~

Crissa walked into her hotel room and sighed.

“They were talking about your scars.” Gracie said. Crissa shut and locked the door, going to her bag and changing.

“I told you I don’t like you eavesdropping on me.” Crissa said, not looking at her.

“I wanted to make sure you were okay.” Gracie said, sinking to sit in the middle of the room.

“How many times have I told you about the Winchesters?” Cissa said, giving her a look. “I’m safe with them.”

“Oh, the hunters who kill monsters and ghosts and demons?” Gracie said.

“Don’t give me attitude, little girl. They don’t know about you, so they won’t hurt you. Even if they did know about you, I wouldn’t let them hurt you. I’m safe with them, okay? They’ll take care of me.” Crissa said, moving around her and going to her bed. Gracie stood up, anger on her face and tears in her eyes.

“And what if something happens to you!? Then what?! They won’t take care of me! They’ll try to kill me!” Gracie shouted. Crissa turned and stalked to her.

“Keep your voice down. If you make me start shouting, they’re going to rush down here, thinking I’m in trouble and then we’ll both be exposed.” Crissa hissed at her. Gracie shook in anger and sadness and tears streamed down her face. Crissa sighed and covered her face, briefly, then dropped her hands. “Look, Gracie, I won’t let anything happen to you okay? I’ll tell them when it’s the right time. During a hunt? Not the right time.”

Gracie sniffled and turned away. Crissa sighed and shook her head.

“I need to sleep. Let me sleep or I’ll lock you up. Don’t test me.” Crissa said, going to the bed and flopping down. The second her head hit the pillow, she passed out.

~

The next morning, Sam and Dean went down to Crissa’s room. They found Crissa up and researching, causing a chastisement from Sam, only to be met with a reasoning from Crissa. They continued their searching and finally found the best way to dispose of the amulet and the ghost. They waited until nightfall and went to the ghost’s grave, dug to the coffin and burned the amulet, watching it melt.

Gracie rested her head on Crissa’s shoulder as Sam and Dean shoved their hands into their pockets, all 4 of them watching and waiting for the amulet to melt completely, before putting the fire out and re-burying the grave.

“I’m sorry for what happened to you, Margaret. You didn’t deserve to die like that.” Sam said.

“You also didn’t need to assault us, but that’s a separate issue.” Crissa said. Sam cracked a smirk and looked at her as Dean patted down the dirt.

“Can we go home now, Crissa?” Gracie asked.

“I’ll meet you guys back at the motel?” Crissa said, turning to head back to her truck.

“Hang on, Criss.” Dean said. Crissa sighed and motioned to Gracie to wait in the car, before turning to them. 

“What?” Crissa asked.

“Listen, Crissa. It’s not that we don’t think you aren’t doing a good job…” Sam started. Crissa raised an eyebrow.

“Are you guys trying to stage an impromptu intervention? Really?” She said.

“No. It’s not an intervention. We were thinking…"

“You. You were thinking.” Dean said, gathering the shovels and zipping up his bag. Sam gave him a look and a soft scoff, then turned back to Crissa.

“We were thinking...It’s been such a long time since we’ve seen you and you seem to be one hell of a dedicated hunter…” Sam said. Crissa blinked at him, waiting for him to stop beating around the bush. It was a look the boys knew well. Sam’s cheeks colored and he gave a soft laugh. “Look, come back to the bunker with us. Hang out for a bit. Get a semblance of peace?”

Crissa shifted and sighed. “Sam...I don’t know if that’s a good idea…” She said. Dean looked at her, almost offended.

“Why not? We weren’t the ones who threatened you last time we saw you.” Dean said. Crissa shot her glare over to him.

“I didn’t threaten Sam. I threatened you. You’re the one who royally screwed up my case and almost got an entire family killed, along with myself.” Crissa said, taking a step closer with each word. Dean smirked at her.

“Was that what it was? I thought it was cause of that one night…”

“Dean!” Sam got between them, knowing if Dean brought up that specific memory, it would come to blows, and as much as he knew his brother could hold his own, he also knew Crissa would beat his ass. Crissa glared at him as Sam pulled her away. “Criss, we just want to catch up. Dean’s...Dean. But he cares. You know he does.”

“He’s got a damn funny way of showing it.” Crissa said, turning away from Dean. She gave a heavy sigh before continuing. “Sam, it’s not that I don’t want to see you guys and hunt together and all that good stuff. But my life is complicated right now. And I can’t bring that to you guys...Literally.”

“If something’s after you, the bunker is the best place. It’s warded from top to bottom. Nothing can get in. Demons, ghosts...Nothing.” Sam said. Crissa gave a soft scoff and shook her head with a light smirk on her face.

“Look, Sam, I appreciate the offer, but I’d rather go home. If you guys want to come with me, my aunt would have no problem seeing you guys again and letting you stay.” Crissa said. “If you guys really want to catch up or look after me or whatever your intentions are, follow me back to my place. I’m going back to the motel and getting some sleep and I’m leaving in the morning.”

Crissa didn’t wait for a response before walking off and getting in her truck and taking off. Dean came up beside his brother, handing him the shovels as he slung his bag over his shoulder.

“What did she say?” Dean asked.

“She doesn’t want to come to the bunker. But she offered to have us over at her aunt’s house.” Sam said, smirking and looking at his brother. Dean blinked and looked at Sam.

“Her aunt?” Dean said, his face going pale. Sam snickered and went for the car. 

“I’m sure she won’t try to grope you like last time.” Sam teased. Dean shivered and shook his head, going back to the Impala and taking off.

~

As Crissa drove back to the motel, Gracie stayed silent in her seat. Finally Crissa sighed and said, “Say something, Gracie…”

“Why would you invite them home?” Gracie asked, her face turning upset. Crissa sighed and glanced at her.

“Because. If I get them back home and get them calmed down from the hunt, then I can explain everything.” She said. Gracie looked at her.

“How are you going to tell them about  _ me _ ?” Gracie asked. “The second you tell them, they’re going to try to kill me.”

“I haven’t found a way, what makes you think they will?” Crissa said. Gracie blinked at her.

“You...Tried to find a way to kill me?” Gracie asked, hurt in her voice and tears in her eyes. Crissa sighed and closed her eyes for a brief moment. She promised herself she’d never tell Gracie that little fact, but there was no way to take it back now.

“At first? Yes. I was scared, I didn’t know what was going on.” Crissa said, giving her a quick glance. “I’ve been protecting you all these years, Grace. You really think I’ll go back to that? You think I’ll let them hurt you? You need to trust me, Gracie. I’m going to take care of you.”

“I do trust you.” Gracie said. Crissa nodded.

“Good.”

~


	3. Runmi

The next morning, Crissa and the boys checked out and packed up. Crissa pulled up beside the Impala and rolled down her window.

“Follow me and stay close. Lissa’s expecting you guys so...Don’t get lost.” Crissa said, smirking at Dean. Dean swallowed hard and looked away. Sam and Crissa snickered and Crissa took off.

“Lissa isn’t that bad, Dean.” Sam said, settling himself for the ride.

“Yeah. Okay. You weren’t the one who was hit on, and awkwardly and blatantly, I might add, the last time we saw her. It was almost as bad as you and that Gert woman.” Dean said. Sam went pale and shivered as he remembered the white haired woman that groped him as Dean and Bela Talbot stole a severed hand to kill a ghost. Dean smirked. “See? Now you know how I felt.”

“Yeah, I’ll give you that one.” Sam said, giving a soft chuckle.

~

16 hours and 1,000 miles later, Crissa slowed as she pulled off a side street on the highway and led the boys up a hill.

“Do you remember Lissa living up a hill?” Dean asked, becoming suspicious and paranoid. Sam smirked.

“She could have moved, Dean. Relax.” Sam said, taking in the surroundings. Crissa pulled up in front of a decently large cabin and parked, getting out. Gracie rushed inside to go to her room, not waiting for Crissa. Crissa watched her with a small smile on her face. She turned and waved Dean to park next to her, and they got out.

“Lissa can afford this on a hunter’s salary?” Dean asked, rounding the car to stand next to Crissa. Crissa looked at him and said, “Inheritance. Some gypsies have nice places you know. And my uncle was a hermit, but he liked to be a hermit in style.”

Crissa smirked and began to unload her truck, Sam and Dean jumping to help as Lissa came out.

“There you are!” Lissa called. Crissa sighed. “No calls? No texts?”

“I called you and told you I was coming home with friends.” Crissa said as Lissa reached her. Lissa took her face in her hands and looked her over.

“Yes, but you didn’t call me while you were on the hunt. You know I hate that.” Lissa said, releasing her

“You remember Sam and Dean Winchester.” Crissa said. Lissa looked over the boys and smirked at Dean.

“I sure do.” Lissa said, giving Dean a small wink. Sam snickered at Dean’s awkward and slightly scared smile. She turned to Crissa and said, “Well, you look okay.”

“I’m fine Lissa. Just a rock salt round to the stomach. I’m fine.” Crissa said, going inside. Lissa blinked and followed her.

“You got shot?!” Lissa exclaimed. Crissa smirked and nodded.

“Yeah.” She looked straight at Dean and said, “Dean shot me.”

Lissa turned on him, making him jump and stop in his tracks.

“Well, don’t make it sound like I just up and shot you, Crissa!” Dean shouted. Crissa snickered as she unpacked her bag, cleaning off her guns. Lissa looked between them

“What happened?” Lissa asked

“Long story, short, a ghost tried to choke out Sam, I shot through the ghost, hitting him, the ghost choked me out, Dean shot the ghost, hit me, we killed it.” Crissa said, looking up at her.

“Where’s Gra…?” Crissa cut her off, giving her a look and shaking her head, slightly. Sam and Dean looked at each other, then at Crissa and Lissa.

“Where’s who?” Sam asked.

“No one, Sam.” Crissa said, not looking away from Lissa. 

“What just happened?” Dean asked, equally confused.

“Don’t worry about it, boys.” Lissa said, turning to them and giving a big smile. “Tea? Coffee?”

“Whiskey, if you have it.” Dean said. Sam chuckled and said, “Tea for me, thanks.”

Lissa nodded and went to the kitchen, Crissa following her. Lissa poured water into a kettle, set it on the stove and turned on Crissa.

“You haven’t told them about Gracie?!” Lissa hissed at her. Crissa sighed as she poured ice and water into a glass.

“No, Lissa. I didn’t.” Crissa said, taking a sip. “I didn’t know they were going to show up, Lissa. I couldn’t exactly tell them about her while on a case. You know how they get. I haven’t seen them in 6 years and  _ that’s _ the first thing I tell them!?”

“Was she there?” Lissa asked. Crissa nodded.

“Yeah. She helped us kill the ghost.” Crissa said. Lissa raised an eyebrow, surprised.

“Really? She helped you kill a ghost?” Lissa asked.

“I told her what I was hunting and she said she wanted to come, so what was I supposed to do? She would have followed me anyway.” Crissa said. Lissa sighed and shook her head.

“Criss, you need to tell them.  _ Everything. _ ” Lissa said.

“Hey, they’re fine with who I am. They don’t need to know anymore than that. Neither does Gracie.” Crissa said. Lissa gave her a look.

“You think they won’t find out? Gracie is one thing, but if they find out who you really are…

“Okay, well, they won’t, okay? I’ll make sure of it. You’re the one that moved us back to Fairfield instead of just selling this place and staying in Montana. There aren’t any other gypsies who know who I am back home.” Crissa said. Lissa sighed and grabbed a bottle of Jack, pouring the dark liquid into a glass. “As long as you don’t tell them anything…”

“It’s not in my place to say anything, Criss. But you had better do it soon.” Lissa said, as the kettle began to whistle. Crissa sighed and went to her room.

~

A week went by, every day Lissa pestering Crissa to finally come clean about Gracie. Crissa still refused, trying to keep Gracie away from Sam and Dean as much as possible. Gracie, being the secret, was more understanding and only came to Crissa when she needed her. Though Lissa dropped the nagging of Crissa coming clean on who she truly was, that would come out on its own.

Sam, Dean and Crissa went into town for supplies and groceries and a few other choice things. As the trio loaded Dean’s Impala with food, Sam noticed a man staring Crissa down.

“Crissa? Do you know that guy?” Sam asked, nodding toward him. The man seemed either unphased that Sam had seen him, or didn’t care. Crissa looked around and once she caught sight of him, she turned back around, visibly upset.

“What is it?” Dean asked, coming over to them.

“Nothing. Nothing. We need to leave. Now.” Crissa said, shutting the trunk. The man saw them make ready to leave and headed over to them, dodging traffic.

“Danielle!” The man called. Sam and Dean’s expression lightened, clearly convinced he had the wrong person. “Hey, Danielle!”

The man reached them and was stopped by Dean.

“Hey, buddy, listen, I think you have the wrong person. Her name is Crissa.” Dean said. Crissa had her back turned to the men, trying to control her breathing and her shaking.

“Look, pal, I don’t have the wrong person. Her name isn’t Crissa. It’s Danielle. Danielle Clarke.” The man said. Sam and Dean looked at each other confused. They knew Crissa’s family died, but she never told them which family. For all they knew, she had a twin she was too broken up about that died, and she never talked about her. They trusted her and didn’t want to believe she lied to them about who she was. The man pushed past them and grabbed Crissa’s arm, turning her to face him.

“No! Colin, let me go!” She cried. She bit her lip, realizing she gave herself away. The man, Colin, smirked and said, “I knew it was you. Why are they calling you Crissa? Why did you leave?”

“Colin, this is not the time, nor the place.” Crissa whispered.

“Criss, what’s going on?” Sam asked.

“Will you stop calling her Crissa? It’s Danielle.” Colin said.

“Colin, stop it!” She hissed at him, ripping her arm from his grasp. “It’s Crissa now. Just leave, okay? Everyone thinks I’m dead and I’d like to keep it that way.”

“Then why did you come back to Fairfield?” Colin asked.

“Colin. Leave.” Crissa said. Sam and Dean came to her, shielding her from Colin.

“Hey. Crissa or Danielle, she asked you to leave.” Dean said. “So leave.”

Colin scoffed at him. “What are you? Her new boytoy?” He asked.

“No, I’m her boy _ friend _ and I’d like you to stop touching my girl and back off!” Dean lied, shifting his shirt, revealing the gun in his waistband. Colin’s eyes went wide and he stepped back, holding up his hands.

“Hey, man, there’s no need for that here.” Colin said, clearly frightened.

“Leave her alone. Don’t come asking for her again.” Dean said, as Sam helped Crissa into the car. Sam rounded the car as Dean got in and they took off.

Colin watched them until they disappeared onto the highway, then took out his phone and dialed a number.

“Sir? I found her.” He said, smirking as his eyes turned pitch black.

~

Back at the cabin, Crissa rushed inside, followed closely by the brothers.

“Hey! Hey. Crissa.” Dean charged her and grabbed her arm, pulling her closer.

“Let me go, Dean!” She shouted. Lissa and Gracie came out of the kitchen.

“What’s going on?” Lissa asked.

“Crissa, what is going on? Why did that guy say your name is Danielle?” Sam asked. Crissa ripped herself from Dean’s arms and crossed the room, tears streaming down her face and her hands shaking uncontrollably.

“What?” Lissa breathed. Sam turned to her and said, “Some guy, Colin, came up to her and was calling her Danielle.”

Lissa’s face went pale and she stumbled back, running into the counter. Gracie touched her arm and Lissa shivered. Sam blinked and looked at Dean, who was fixed on Crissa as she covered her face, soft sobs escaping from her.

“Crissa tell us what’s going on. Now.” Sam said, his voice gentle, but on the edge of demandingly firm. Crissa looked up and sniffed, wiping her face.

“Crissa…” Lissa said. Crissa looked at her. “Baby, you need to tell them…”

“Tell us what, Crissa?” Dean asked.

“Okay! Okay…” Crissa said, sinking to the couch. “There’s a few things I haven’t told you…”

“Lissa, what’s going on?” Gracie asked, slightly afraid.

“Gracie…” Lissa said, turning her head to her. Sam and Dean turned to Lissa, confused.

“Gracie? Who’s Gracie?” Dean asked. Lissa looked at the boys, then at Crissa. Crissa sighed and said, “Alright. Fine. I’ll start with Gracie…”

“Crissa, don’t!” Gracie shouted. Sam and Dean kept their focus on Crissa, as confused as they had ever been.

“When we hunted that ghost a week ago...I told you I wanted to go upstairs. I had a reason.” Crissa said.

“Because you hadn’t looked through it, you said?” Sam said. Crissa nodded.

“While that was true...That wasn’t the reason.” Crissa took a deep breath. “Gracie told me where to find the amulet.”

“Who the hell is Gracie?!” Dean shouted. Gracie whimpered and hugged herself.

“Gracie was my foster daughter. I was in the middle of adopting her…” Tears filled Crissa’s eyes as the memories flooded her. “When Colin found us.”

“Colin? That guy that kept calling you Danielle, Colin?” Sam asked. Crissa nodded.

“He’s not human.” Crissa said. “He’s a demon. A very well practiced, very cunning demon.”

Sam and Dean exchanged looks, completely flabbergasted.

“So there was something after you!” Sam exclaimed. He sighed and said, “Crissa, we would have protected you. Why didn’t you let us take you to the bunker?”

“You said it was warded against ghosts.” Crissa said.

“Yeah? So?” Dean asked.

“You’d be keeping Gracie out and I couldn’t do that to her…” Crissa said. The brother blinked slowly.

“Criss. When you said...That Gracie  _ was _ your foster daughter…” Sam said, gently. Tears streamed down Crissa’s face.

“She died.” Crissa said, her voice cracking. “Colin found us, we tried to escape...He killed her…”

Gracie whimpered and covered her ears, sinking to a squat and rocked herself back and forth.

“Criss, if-if she’s dead…” Dean hated having to say the next part of his question, knowing full well the answer, but it needed to be done. “...How did she tell you where the amulet was?”

Crissa sighed and wiped her face. “She never left me. I raised her since she was 5 and she died 5 years ago when she was 15. I was her mother. She didn’t know any other than me. I couldn’t leave her and she couldn’t leave me!” She shouted, finally looking up at them.

“Crissa, a ghost sticking around after it’s body has died…” Sam started.

“I know! I know! It turns it into a vengeful ghost. But she’s not! The only thing she ever wanted was me and to be my daughter. To have a family.” Crissa said. “I told her if she ever became vengeful, I would kill her. She understood. She hunted with me! She knows the life!”

“That doesn’t mean you keep the spirit of your dead foster daughter hanging around, Crissa!” Dean shouted. Gracie screamed, for once, her voice carrying to the brothers. Sam and Dean jumped, looking around, while Crissa stared right at her as she stood, glaring at Dean.

“ _ I’M HER DAUGHTER! _ ” Gracie shrieked, charging him.

“Gracie, no!” Crissa shouted, starting for Dean. Gracie got to him first, sending him flying backwards, slamming into a bookcase. Crissa ran to the table and dug through her bag, pulling out a silver locket. She rushed to the fire and shouted, “Dammit, Gracie! I told you what would happen!”

Gracie turned and stared at the locket as she finally materialized fully, to everyone in the room. Sam’s eyes widened and stepped back, shocked at what was standing before him. Dean’s groans broke his trance and Sam rushed to his brother, picking him out of the rubble. Lissa sank to the floor, shocked at what was unfolding in front of her.

“Crissa.” Gracie squeaked.

“I told you what would happen if you did something like this! I told you I would protect you and they wouldn’t hurt you! But you hurt them first!” Crissa shouted, her green eyes striking the ghost down as the tears grew more frequent and slid down her cheeks.

“Crissa, please don’t. I don’t want to go.” Gracie said, sinking to her knees. Sam and Dean watched in shock. Crissa’s hand shook as she held the locket over the fire.

“This isn’t over. I have bigger issues to worry about than you.” Crissa said, her voice turning cold. Gracie winced and whimpered. “I’ll call you when I need you. Until then, I don’t want to see you, hear you, if you so much as attempt to haunt us, this locket is going in the fire.”

As quickly as she appeared, she disappeared. Crissa sighed and threw the locket across the room and sunk to the floor. Lissa scrambled to her feet and hurried to her niece, helping her up.

“Crissa, it’s okay.” Lissa said, softly. Crissa sighed and looked up at the brothers, going to Dean.

“Dean, I’m so sorry. I didn’t know…” Dean stopped her, staring hard at her. Crissa drew back.

“What else have you lied to us about, Crissa?” Dean asked, his voice as hard as his face. Sam sighed and shook his head, helping his brother to the couch.

“Are you okay, Dean?” Sam asked. Dean waved his hand, dismissively, at his brother, waiting for a response from Crissa.

“My name is Danielle Rose Clarke. I’m from Kalispell, Montana, but me and my family lived here in Fairfield.” Crissa said. “I changed my name when I moved in with my aunt.”

“Why?” Sam asked, turning to her. “What did you do? And why the hell are you associating with a demon for?”

“You know I’m a Romanichal. My family was very superstitious and they didn’t believe in this crap. So...I...I was a rebel child. Me and my friends screwed around in a cemetery one night...And something followed us home.” Crissa said. “I was with my gorger friends and I was the only one wearing a pentagram and I think it followed me.”

“What did?” Dean asked.

“I don’t know. But the next day, I met Colin and that night he killed my family. Nearly the entire town.” Crissa said. “The ones who survived found out what happened and it spread. And when gossip spreads through the gypsy grapevine, it spreads fast. I had to leave. Lissa was the only one who would take me in and from then on I was Crissa White. We made sure no one knew who I was and we stayed out of the gypsy community. But when my great uncle died and he left Lissa this cabin...We had to take it.”

“Why couldn’t you just tell us about all this, Crissa?” Sam asked.

“I’m sorry. I was dealing with Gracie’s death and her ghost being around...I was scared. I threw myself into the jobs to forget. When we met and I heard about you guys...I knew if I told you, you’d try to convince me to kill her and I wasn’t ready to let her go.” Crissa said. “She’s my daughter. You can’t just let that go. Not after what we went through.”

Dean stood, holding an injured shoulder and limped over to her. Crissa snapped her mouth shut, biting her lip, suddenly feeling powerless in the presence of the older Winchester. Dean didn’t speak, he only glared at her for a moment or two, then walked out the door.

“Let’s go, Sammy.” Dean said, his voice firm and hard.

“Dean.” Crissa started for him, but Sam stopped her.

“Don’t, Crissa.” Sam said. He headed for the door as well, but stopped just short and turned to her. “I just want to know one thing…”

Crissa looked at him, confused.

“Gracie was there with us? At the house, when we hunted the ghost?” Sam asked. Crissa nodded. “Why didn’t your EMF detector go off then?”

“I-I found a way to register her spirit. Like a...A ghost thumbprint? And built around that. So if I was ever on a ghost case and turned it on…”

“It wouldn’t pick up on her.” Sam finished. He nodded, impressed. Crissa gave a hopeful smile, but Sam’s expression soon went back to hurt and betrayal. “I’ll try to convince him to stay close...But I’m not sure if he’ll be able to convince me to leave.”

  
With that, Sam shut the door and Crissa sank to the floor as the squealing of Dean’s tires peeled out of the driveway.


End file.
